


End of an Engagement

by mayachain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Culture, Community: non_mcsmooch, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Future Fic, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Kanaan as Teyla's man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of an Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Six Improbable Weddings (and one that was even more improbable)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/138932).

* * *

Everyone on Athos and Atlantis knows Kanaan as Teyla’s man. They have known to treat him as such since the days following their son’s birth, when everyone had stopped waiting to see if she decided to keep him. Not even when Teyla had been stranded on Earth without Kanaan and Torren had the bond between them been questioned.

For a while, Teyla knows, her people had feared that she would chose a Lantean. John, perhaps, or Carson – the first – or Evan Lorne. Not Dr. McKay – that assessment, though correct, had always struck her as unfair to Rodney. Not Lt. Ford, although that, too, had been unkind to Aiden. The Athosians had not seriously eyed Rodney’s scientists, but had their misgivings about some of John’s marines.

If she ever considered one of them, it was never more than a fleeting thought. In the beginning, their backgrounds had been too different, and then she had found herself looking forward more and more to see Kanaan again during her next visit. An unplanned pregnancy, an unfathomable catastrophe, a “Hail Mary” accomplished by her team – she had needed the time to think, but she will never, now, willingly let go of him.

“You are my heart outside my own heart,” he tells her whenever she needs to hear it and sometimes for no reason at all. The father of her child, her voice on the council when she is otherwise occupied. Their people show him respect both for his own merits and because he is who she, their leader in name, chose.

Everyone knows Kanaan as her man. Making it official by Lantean _or_ Athosian standards has never been strictly necessary. He is listed as her “spouse” on all the paperwork she filed on Earth, and as the father of her son in Torren’s lineage.

She has watched Rodney propose to Jennifer, observed John finding ever new ways to marry Rodney, aided them to become husbands the Athosian way. Together, they have celebrated Richard binding Ronon and Amelia to each other. Teyla has been a witness to her friends’ happiness, and been happy.

Still, ever since she had overcome the first shock and taken stock of the full destruction wrought on New Athos by Michael, she has been waiting for this day.

A tiny red fruit on Kanaan’s _meìna_ has matured.

 _Finally._

“We can prepare the _meìanā_ now,” she whispers.

“Before your next mission,” he murmurs into her ear. Teyla closes her eyes as he brushes her hair over her shoulder, bends down to kiss her neck. She shivers from the damp path his breath draws onto her skin.

Outside the tent, Torren shrieks in delight as her teammates play with him.

“I shall name our second child after Ronon,” she gasps. “To honor what he said to me when he gave me the seeds. ‘For the future.’”

Turning in his arms, pressing kisses onto his cheeks, finding his mouth, she can feel the tentative touch of his mind against hers. Aloud, he says, “I cannot wait to taste how the leaves from yours and mine combine.” Listening closer, she hears, _Ours has already begun._

 _My man,_ she thinks and holds on until only one word resonates between them.

 _Yes._

* * *


End file.
